A Saiyans April Fools Day
by Obsession18
Summary: Bulma pulls a prank on Vegeta, read and see how Vegeta will get Bulma back, as things become steamy and even creamy at the end of their day. N-17 stuff!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i love to hear any comment at all! It's even cuter as it sounds!LEMON WARNING


A/N:This is a B/V fic. no yamcha. no GCC. no K18. Just b/v...which is how i like eet :) Also i just want to let you guys know...this is a ONE shot, of course Vegeta's feelings are going to seem slightly rushed, just think that before this fanfic he had PLENTY of time to think about Bulma and all that. A previous Reviewer didn't know this, so to prevent other reviewers who might feel this way. I have just explained why the story is this way. Thanks so much for reading and i would absolutely love and appreciate a simple review. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the characters.

* * *

April Fools Day, one of Bulma's favorite holidays. Being the genius she is, she would find the persons weakness and use it to her advantage. Normally Bulma would pull a classic prank on one of her parents or some of the Z fighters, but this year she had a new guest in her house.

Tiptoeing to the Princes room would take practice; because of his keen hearing and sense of smell she had practiced sneaking up on her fathers cat and scaring the life out of it. With the smell ordeal, she figured to simply take a shower washing off any smell that would be attached to her skin or hair.

Earlier in the morning when she was preparing breakfast she put in a sleeping powder into the Saiyans drink and food. This special sleeping powder she made herself, having no odor or taste to it what so ever, it had the power to take out two elephants.

It might just work.

Vegeta found him self exhausted after his morning training, it was lunch time already and so he thought maybe he needed more food for energy to keep him awake. Almost stumbling out of the Gravity Room he headed over to the back door into the kitchen hoping the female was already in there making his lunch.

Bulma in fact was in the kitchen preparing his lunch, adding even more into his food. Obviously it wasn't enough so she added the rest of her secret weapon. Seeing Vegeta slowly walk up to the patio with his tired form made Bulma snicker with delight.

Vegeta noticed Bulma through the window so he quickly put on his bad man act, standing up straight, scowl on his face. Walking up to the door he opened it with a quick twist of his wrist and walked inside to sit down at the breakfast nook in his spot.

"Almost done!" She said putting on a cheery tone for him. This did not go unnoticed to Vegeta.

"hnn." He only grunted, wondering why she was being so nice to him.

She handed the food to the tired Saiyan, then sat down across from him to eat her own lunch. Every now and then she would sneak a peak and watch him as his head slowly drifted down towards his chest closing his eyes, then suddenly jerk his head back up opening his eyes when he noticed he was starting to doze.

"Have trouble sleeping last night, Vegeta?" Bulma asked trying to sound only curious, when she knew exactly why he was tired.

"What does it matter to you, woman?" He asked trying to be mean and serious but didn't really sound that way because he was so tired.

"Oh, just curious, it seems you can't keep your eyes open. Maybe you are working yourself too hard in the Gravity Room Vegeta, it would only make sense, ya know." Bulma said propping her head up with her right palm of her hand.

"Preposterous! I am The Prince of A.."

"All Saiyans!" Bulma said using her left hand to mimic a mouth opening and closing to the syllables while her right hand still holds her head.

"Woman! Do not test me! I am of no mood to put up with your crazy female antics!" He growled half standing in a crouch position behind the chair leaning on the table with both of his hands giving her that icy death stare of his. No matter how many times she saw that stare in his onyx eyes she would always feel a shiver down her spine. "Welcome to my life…" She muttered turning her head trying to find something more interesting to look at. That failed of course, Vegeta was just all too interesting and she found her self going back looking at the handsome man. Vegeta only snorted.

Once he was done eating Vegeta just couldn't take this exhaustion anymore and trudged up to his room. "have a good nap Vegeta" she sang while getting up to clean off the table.

"whatever, that woman is acting very strange" he muttered to himself walking down the hall to his quarters. "then again, she's always strange." He smirked at this and plopped down on his bed. Eyes drifting shut he thought to himself, '_although she does look…dare I say…pretty when she's happy like that. The way her eyes seem to sparkle in the light making them even bluer…wait…what am I saying! I must be more tired then I thought. Its getting to my head…. Her head is pretty; her hair especially captivates me, blue like her eyes…AGH! Why am I thinking about her!? I need to rid myself of these thought, I'll just have to work myself senseless when I get back to the GR so I wont even be able to think about her,'_ and with that Vegeta fell fast asleep not having the slightest idea what that pretty headed blue eyed woman was planning on doing.

"I guess I should go check on my slumbering Prince." She giggled while she grabbed her camera out of the drawer. Using her new found skill of sneaking around with out making the slightest sound (with help from her fathers cat) she made her way up the stairs, before she turned into the hall she quickly stood up back to the wall, then she went to the opposite wall and did the same but then started to crouch. In Bulma's mind she was playing the 007 theme song. "I am so odd" She giggled to herself. "Okay enough Bulma, you'll blow your cover." Reaching Vegetas' room she opened the door just so she could see the sleeping form of Vegeta on the bed. Thankful that the doors in Capsul Corp. don't squeak she opened it enough to slide herself in leaving it open just incase she needed a quick escape. She tiptoed to the side of his bed. She poked him and held her breath. She pushed his shoulder a little bit, "Huzzuzz" he mumbled and shifted his body so he was now facing Bulma. Holding her breath the hole time she realized he was still asleep.

'This is good as time as ever' she thought to herself as she started to grab his hand and gently place it in his mouth. Thumb first and fingers curled. She giggled a little, thinking how cute he looked and with that final thought she took her camera up from the strings around her neck and snapped a picture. A flash filled the room and Vegetas eyes snapped open his thumb still in his mouth. "Oops" she said wide eyes. "Woman! What in hell are y…" he started to yell but then saw the picture pop out of the camera and saw what she had done. A deathly look formed on his angular features and he slowly sat up smirking evilly. "So Bulma," he grinned, "what were you planning to do with that picture?"

"ummm…" Bulma looked around seeing that the door was still open. Thanking her brilliance. "Nothing really, I just…just thought that you and I could have a laugh about it later..is all" she said twirling her hair in one hand looking at him once then everywhere else. "Uh-huh. I see." He said getting closer to Bulma being only a couple inches away from her face. Leaning in closer to her ear he grinned wider smelling her fear, and maybe something else. wink

Being this close to Vegeta always made her wonder why her body reacted this way when being so near him. She could only gulp. "You know I am smarter than that, Woman, now let me show you what I am planning on doing with _you_" biting her ear just enough to startle her.

Bulmas eyes widened and she felt herself wanting to kiss him with all her might, but instead her quick mind told herself that he was only scaring her and trying to shock her so much to where she couldn't think or move. Luckily, her brain was too fast for him. She quickly grabbed the picture and ran out the door closing it hoping maybe it would slow him down. She was even surprised she got away from him in the first place. She didn't know that Vegeta was giving her a 3 second head start knowing that he would already catch her. Bulma ran down the steps as fast as she could jumping that last three, she ran down another hall as fast as she could picture in grasp, then it was gone! She looked ahead seeing Vegeta with his impressive speed stopped in the middle of the hall way, smirking, waving the picture with his hand, and the other hand on his hip. She tried to stop but the floor was slippery and she was wearing socks. Sliding on her feet towards Vegeta she ran into his chest, looking up at him. "April Fools?" she said weakly shrugging her shoulders, having a please-don't-be-mad-at-me-and-kill-me-face. She gave a weak smile. Vegeta rumbled with laughter "Silly Female" Grabbing Bulma in his arms he flew through the halls and into the back yard above the pool. Bulma clutched to his body even tighter, secretly enjoying the feeling of his hard body to hers.

"Vegeta, please don't! this is a new shirt! And my camera will get ruined!" She pleaded with him, but to no avail. Vegeta eyed the camera slung around her neck and took it off her. "This camera is broken." He said simply. "What are you talking about? It's completely fine!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta then grinned and through the camera at a near by tree, the camera busted into many little pieces of itself. "It is now." Bulma looked wide eyed, anger building in her chest. "What the HELL Vegeta!? That was new!!" she yelled into his face. Vegeta smirked,"You have the required money to purchase another one if need be." He looked down at her smirking his sexy smirk.

Bulma gasped as she felt his grip loosen. They were still above the pool and she wasn't in the mood for a swim. "Vegeta you JERK! Agh!!" she yelled some more to him. "You should cool off Bulma, it isn't polite to yell into ones face." With that said his grin widened and he loosed Bulma even more. Panic spread through Bulmas face "You wouldn't" she whispered. "I would" he whispered back. "You would." She said and Vegeta dropped her, she fell in the pool with a splash. Coming up for air and wiping the hair out of her face she saw Vegeta hovering about 2 feet from where she was. "Watch it, Woman, you almost got me wet" He said then flew off laughing to go train some more. In the back round the tree that Vegeta threw the camera at fell backwards creating a cloud of smoke. There's Bulma in the pool with an angry look on her face.

Vegeta found himself more awake, only because he was so close to the woman, something else was awake. He needed to train, he had already wasted too much time.

"Well that didn't turn out as planned, I lost that bet for sure, now I have to pay mom that spa day she wanted" She mumbled to herself while sitting in the breakfast nook trying to come up with another plan to get back at the Saiyan for ruining her camera and her brand new shirt.

Vegeta was coming up of a plan of his own. _Why are you even playing her little games?_ He thought to himself, beginning to get angry every time he couldn't find the right excuse for himself. 'Because I can.' He said, it was pointless fighting with him self. He was a Prince; he could do whatever he wanted. He only knew of this…April Fools day because Bulmas ditzy mom wouldn't shut up about it and some of it happened to leak into his brain.

Vegeta's mind began to work in over time as he kept thinking about the woman, she had felt so perfect being that close to his body, they fit together. He had been thinking about this for a long time. Mating with her. If its what he really wanted, he kept pushing it in the back of his head saying that it would make him weak, worrying about someone else but himself, but he found out that no matter what happened he would always worry for her. She had wormed her way into his…dare he say…his heart. Thinking of all the options she is what was most logical, his race was gone, so there were no Saiyan females to mate with. Any other woman he looked at he held no interest for, and he doubted any of them had the spit fire that was in Bulma, such spirit and will would be perfect for his mate. Bulma simply added up to his expectations in the personality trait. Yes, she was weak, but it gave him a good feeling, knowing that he would of course protect this frail little human female. Out of all the females on the stupid mud ball of a planet. There was no one else but Bulma. Sure he had his doubts, worrying if she would want to mate with him, but that thought was pushed out, he knew that she wanted him, he could see it, he could smell it, _but would she…regret mating with him?_ If so he would leave her alone for the rest of their lives. Now, he had to put his plan into motion, getting to mate with her and getting his revenge on her with this silly April Fools day Holiday.

In order for his plan to work Bulma had to provide him with one thing, and Vegeta didn't doubt she wouldn't have the lacy thong, he knows, he 'accidentally' saw Bulma in them.

It was windy outside of Chikyuu and she had been fixing the Gravity Room. Working on a panel up top she had to stretch to reach a wire, the wind gusted into the GR and blew up her skirt. She dropped the wire cutters and pulled her skirt down. Blushing crimson red she half jogged to her room to put on some pants instead of wearing her skirt.

Vegeta felt his face heat up and a light red came across his high cheeks and went back to his thoughts to finish his plan.

Bulma was out with her mother today to go to some spa thing, the woman kept babbling about loosing a bet and paying for the blond ditz. So he walked up to Bulmas room and cracked the door open just to make sure, seeing inside he noticed that no one was there so he stepped on in. Being in her room he could smell her strong sent like crazy, it was making his head dizzy. She smelt so good, sweet and warm. He shook his head and went towards her drawers looking through all the undergarments he came across his prize, it was on the bottom in the back. "I feel like that perverted pig and old man" he said with a scowl. He held up the red lacy thong to his eyes "This will do perfect." He said smirking when something else red and lacy caught his eyes. It was her bra and it matched the lacy undergarment he held in his other hand. He found a gym bag in her room and he dumped all her clothes in it, and emptied it in the spare bedrooms closet. He had to make two trips, she had a lot of clothes.

After his first task being done he went down into the kitchen to get his main weapon from the fridge. Grabbing 2 cans of Whip cream he laughed lowly thinking how brilliant he was for coming up with this plan.

Bulma had just gotten home from spending the day with her mom at the spa, they took mud baths and it always left a dry and scratchy feeling to her skin and always took showers after them. Bulma padded up to her room to get some more comfortable clothes. She looked in her drawers and found to her surprise that everything was gone! Even in her closet! "What is going on here?" she yelled running to the laundry room and found nothing, walking back to her room she opened her drawer where she saw some sort of clothing. "This is the only thing left?!" She pulled it out and looked at the lacy pair. Scratching her arms and body, "UGH! Whatever! I can't take this itchiness anymore! I'll figure it out when I get done with my shower."

Grabbing a towel that was left on her bed earlier that morning she took off her clothing and wrapped the towel around her body. The red lace in one hand she went to the bathroom that was in her room. Bulma always kept a stereo in her bathroom to listen to music to make taking a shower even more relaxing. But she had been relaxing all day and was in a good mood to be active. She turned on the shower waiting for it to get warm and turned on her music loud…really loud. She put her towel on a hook and stepped into the shower closing the dark shaded curtain behind her.

Vegetas room was right next to Bulmas and he had been listening to every little thing Bulma had been doing and knew the time had come to finish his plan. He grabbed the two cans of whip cream and popped the lids and walked out into the hall headed towards her room. While walking he tilt his head back and pressed the tube down so the whip cream would come out onto his tongue. He loved whip cream; the blond woman always put it on his pancakes.

Vegeta cracked the her bedroom door open again for the second time that day, the woman had left her bathroom door open, this made his job easier. He crept quietly over to the womans bathroom, he knew the curtain was dark and you couldn't see through it on each side, this also made his job easier.

Vegeta was now on his stomach, lying on the bathroom floor so just in case the woman would not notice him through the curtain. The music had been so loud he could sneeze or cough and the woman would never notice. He pushed down on that little tube dispenser and out came the whip cream, right on the floor. He spread it evenly all over the floor so it was covered with whip cream. As he was making the blanket of whip cream he heard Bulma singing to the music, and could see her shadow behind the curtain. She was dancing, he could see every curve of her body, this only got him excited. He was done with his job and headed back into his room to wait.

Bulma loved to sing in the shower, she used the shampoo bottle as a microphone. She giggled to herself thinking she was such a goof. She was all done with her shower and turned off the water. She stepped out onto the mat not even noticing that there was whip cream on the bottom of her floor. Her floor was already white so the whip cream blended in. She grabbed her towel, dried off and put on the lace. She hung her towel over the shower pole and squeezed the excess water out of her hair, then shook her head giving her that wild look. She saw herself in the wall like mirror, "Not too bad Bulma." She said smiling to herself. "Now I have to get down to this mystery! I wonder where all my clothes weeaaaaaahhhhhh!!" She slipped on the whip cream getting her whole backside covered in whip cream, she tried to get up but slipped onto her other side getting her front creamy. Once she finally got up on her two feet, she notice there was writing with whip cream on the rest of bathroom floor she has a big bathroom . The whip cream formed into;

April Fools,

Vegeta.

"Oh MY GOD!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Bulma was so full of rage and anger that she headed over to the Saiyans room completely forgetting about her…appearance. Opening the door and walking right up to the smirking Vegeta who was now standing up, she poked him as hard as she could, "VEGETA!? YOU RUINED MY FLOORS! AND MY CLOTHES! NOW I HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER SHOWER!!" She yelled into his face poking his chest, which she just now noticed was bare of any clothing. Vegeta looked down on her, "Woman, it seems as though you are getting my rug ruined." He gestured to the floor beneath her. Bulma looked down realizing she was getting the rug creamy with the whip cream, then it snapped, she forgot she didn't have a towel, or anything for that matter covering herself up except the lace she wore. She blushed wildly looking back up at the Saiyan.

Vegeta pulled Bulma in closer, relishing the feel of her body against his. Bulma could feel herself getting hotter at his closeness. "You seem to be covered in whip cream, woman." He said while licking the cream off her neck then to her jaw and finishing at her ear, gently nipping and savoring the taste. "Vegeta, wha…what are you doing?" she asked through half lidded eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he said holding her closer then kissing the corner of her mouth to get a dab of cream off. He kissed her chest getting the whip cream on his mouth and jaw; Bulma arched her back towards him silently pleading to do more. The lacy bra she wore opened in the front, he popped it open with his thumb and took her nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, gently nipping around the flesh. His other hand massaged the other. Bulma wrapped her arms around his head pulling him in closer tugging lightly on his alien mane. She always loved his hair, it went well with his personality, bold and daring, sexy and dangerous.

"Okay" she gasped "maybe it is obvious." She kissed him lightly on his lips, slightly opening her mouth inviting him to enter with his tongue. He more then happily accepted the invitation. Their tongues danced like wild snakes pushing at each others tongues and exploring each others mouths with pure passion. Bulma lightly pushed her tongue against his teeth feeling that they were sharp. Vegeta ended the kiss lightly tugging on Bulmas bottom lip.

"I think its time I clean you up, Woman." Vegeta said picking her up and placing her on the bed. He leaned over her in between her legs, he began licking the cream off of her shoulders, then her chest, focusing more again on the rounded peaks that jutted out wanting to be touched. Bulma moaned his name and arched her back grabbing the bed sheets.

Vegeta had waited so long for her to moan his name in pure ecstasy and it only got him harder. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, affection, desire…love? He didn't know the meaning of love those were human emotions. He was a Saiyan, and took it more seriously. Vegeta never felt this way before; it was all too foreign to him, but it felt right to him. His mind had given up long ago telling him she would weaken him, but he felt himself only getting stronger. With her he felt he could do anything. When he saw her smile, or laugh, it made him feel so complete inside. Those eyes of hers, they had captivated him since he first saw those sparkling pools. They hold such emotion and innocence, that he couldn't look away. The way she was always there for him when he was hurt from training too hard, there to make him food whenever he needed it. Though she did fight back, which was exactly what he wanted, it made him want her even more knowing that through all that, she still wants him.

He licked down to her taught stomach and then grabbed the red lace thong with his teeth, pulling them off of her long legs. Vegeta began to kiss her right leg starting from her ankle working his way slowly up to her inner thigh.

Bulma had realized that she needed Vegeta, wanted Vegeta, she was willing to put up with his arrogance and pride till the end. If it meant she could be with him forever. Vegeta was her Prince all her life. She was meant to be with him, it was only destiny. She loved his cockiness, and his temper, she loved the way he looks when he broods somewhere in a dark corner. The scowl on his face only seemed to fit his angular feature and she loved that too, every rare smile that came from him she would cherish and hold it in her memory. She loved every good and bad thing about him. She Loved him.

Vegeta saw how much she needed him and wanted him at this moment, she was dripping with passion and lust for him. He slowly crawled back up to her keeping his hand on her waste, and kissed her, gently on the lips. Then suddenly Bulma felt his two fingers inside her pushing and massaging her inside finding that special spot. She arched her back again and through her head back, the look of pure ecstasy on her face, Vegeta kept up with his motions in her womanhood and began kissing her again, with more aggression this time. She tried kissing him back but couldn't focus, he moved down to her exposed neck and began kissing and nipping. He moved down on her and began licking and sucking at her most intimate part. She was disappointed when he stopped his ministrations, he took of his pants and got back up on her, and kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips. "Tell me you need me, Woman." His husky voice rumbled with passion "Tell me how much you want me."

She moaned "Bulma, my name…is Bulma. You can tell how much I need and want you!" Bulma found his tool and grasped it, working her petite hand into sensual motions, spurring him on even more. Vegeta pressed his hard manhood against the inner side of her thigh, with that done, Bulma moaned. "Bulma! Tell me." He said pushing harder. "ooooh! I need you! I want you! I'll always need and want you! Take me Vegeta!" She yelled. Vegeta kissed her rough and slammed into her as far as he could go. They both groaned at the amount of pleasure they provided for each other. Vegeta began to rock into a motion that Bulma picked up and their bodies rocked together with passion. Vegeta looked into Bulmas aqua eyes and saw so much love, so much need that it drove him to extreme heights and he pounded into her harder and faster. His head bent down in the crook of her neck and he inhaled that intoxicating sent of her. Kissing and nipping at her neck. "I love you, Vegeta" she whispered, "I know." He whispered back into her ears and that brought Bulma over the edge and her orgasm hit her ten fold, crashing in maddening waves shouting Vegetas name. This brought Vegetas own orgasm, moaning Bulmas name aloud, and he bit into her flesh on her neck causing her to moan with pain and pleasure. Bulma suddenly felt the urge to bite Vegetas neck in return, and she did breaking the skin feeling her lover shudder, they were hit by a second wave stronger than the last. They were bonding, man and woman, mated forever.

Vegeta turned over so she was resting on him so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Holding his woman close to him, never wanting to let her go. Bulma replayed what had just happened and she almost couldn't believe it. Here she was, with Vegeta, of all people, the sexy prince. There was no escaping him now, she would be with him forever, and she was completely fine with that.

Later that night Bulma took yet another shower, but with her Saiyan prince this time, they had whip cream all over them. She was in the kitchen finishing up her glass of water before going back up to Vegeta to 'sleep'. When she put the water back in the fridge, something caught her eye and she grabbed it, a plan forming in her genius mind.

Bulma walked into her room, where Vegeta lays silently on her bed with his eyes closed. She crawls up to him, still his eyes stay closed, behind her back she has a handful of whip cream, she crawls on top straddling him. Vegeta opens his eyes seeing his mate on top, smiling big. "What a site to wake up too…AGH!" being cut off by Bulma who just shoved whip cream into his face, "What the hell?" he was cut off again by Bulmas insistent laughing, "April Fools!" she said in between her laughs. "Hmmm…" he grinned devilishly turning them over so he was on top he took the cream that was on his face and put it all over hers, smearing it down her neck. She stopped laughing then." Well that plan backfired, yet again.," she said pouting "Ugh! Vegeta! I just took shower!" she whined. "I know I was there." He said smirking then began to kiss the cream off her face. She giggled at his affection; she loved seeing this other side to Vegeta. Now she would get to see it all the time.

* * *

Please REVIEW!! i would love to read comments on my first fanfic. help me out ya?! If there are any mistakes, let me know of course.

Review, Review, Review. :)

Check out my other stories if your still bored. :)


End file.
